The Next Generation : Scrapbook
by Ookami Z
Summary: A Side story to "Mai Otome: The Next Generation" This is a collection of one-shots featuring the childhoods of the kids from "The Next Generation". Enjoy :D
1. Saved By The Bell

**A/N: Welcome to my new story! Well this is actually a collection of one-shots that depict events in the childhoods of the children :D ****Since I skipped all their childhood to get to The Next Generation, I thought I would give you a little piece of heaven :D**

**Oh, and this set of stories will not be in chronological order necessarily. **

**Enjoy and please REVIEW :D**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Otome/Mai-HiME. Sunrise Does. I do claim ownership for my original characters and my story.

**Mai Otome: The Next Generation**

_**Scrapbook**_

_**1**_

"NATSUKI!" Natsuki cringed as Shizuru held her hand tightly as yet another contraction caused immense pain. Natsuki felt tears pool in her eyes as she remembered the pain she had too gone through when giving birth to Kiyo and Duri.

"Where...are...the girls?" Shizuru managed to ask between gritted teeth as her body throbbed with pain. She could not possibly imagine what Natsuki had gone through with not one, but two babies.

"They're outside in the waiting room with Mai and Mikoto. I called them as soon as we left the house, and your parents will be here soon too." Natsuki answered a bit sad, since her own parents would not be here until a few days later.

"Don't worry Shizuru," Natsuki added as she leaned down to kiss Shizuru once more, not letting go of her hand, "They'll be fine."

"KIYO-CHAN!" Mai's voice sounded through the hospital hallway as she ran behind the extremely fast two-year old. Just a few minutes ago Mai had managed to calm Duri down, who had been crying uncontrollably when she saw her mother Natsuki disappear with her mom Shizuru who was sad, or at least that's what Duri had concluded since she was crying.

Now Mikoto was sitting in the waiting room with an arm wrapped around Duri as she whimpered softly with tears rolling down her small face, and holding her five month old daughter, Ruby, with her other arm as she slept soundly, appearing undisturbed by all the noise.

Mikoto found it extremely amusing how such a small child was able to outrun a grown woman who was an Otome. They had all been sitting calmly on the waiting room when Mai turned her back on Kiyo to grab Duri's small plush dog that had fallen to the floor when Kiyo jumped from her seat and began running with a fit of giggles.

"_Hee-Hee-Hee"_

The same streams of giggles were heard as nurses were forced to get out of the way as Kiyo ran through the hallways looking for her moms with Mai following behind. Kiyo smiled when a door opened as she quickly went inside without Mai noticing.

"Excuse me, have you seen my niece? She's a little two year old with brown hair and green eyes..." Mai stopped her description when she noticed the look she was receiving from the nurse.

"Are you telling me you lost a two year old?" Mai sighed and turned away, not needing to hear the woman, they obviously didn't understand Otome kids. It wasn't her fault that not only was Kiyo a hyperactive child, but she was born with nanomachines that sped up her development and allowed her to be smarter and faster than kids her age were supposed to be. All Otome's kids where this way...well, except the hyperactive part, that was pure Kiyo.

"Kiyo-chan, please please please come out, I'm begging you...your mothers will kill me so much if I don't find you..." Mai said pleadingly as she walked around the hallways worriedly in her search for Kiyo.

"_Hee-Hee-Hee"_

Mai felt like crying when she suddenly heard Kiyo's giggles behind her, causing her to turn around to see the brunette twin standing behind her with what appeared to be a mocking grin before she stormed away again, but this time Mai was ready.

_'I am the Fire Stirring Ruby and I can't be mocked by a toddler' _Mai quickly caught up but was surprised when Kiyo stopped suddenly to be picked up by a pair of arms as she kept on giggling.

"Viola-sama..." Mai spoke embarrassedly as Shizuru's father looked at her quizzically after seeing the Otome running crazily after his granddaughter.

"Tokiha-san...care to explain?" Mai gulped down as she was lost for words. How could you explain that while babysitting for your best friend as her wife gave birth, her two year old, super-hyperly-developed daughter ran off and made you chase her around the hospital while mocking you only to end up back in the waiting room with a troubling situation in your hands such as this? It was hard...

"Fujino is here! Fujino is here!" Natsuki's bursts of joy as she came out to announce her new daughter's birth turned the attention away from Mai.

_'Talk about saved by the bell...or more like the baby...'_


	2. Birthday Wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Otome/Mai-HiME. Sunrise Does. I do claim ownership for my original characters and my story.**

**Mai Otome: The Next Generation**

_**Scrapbook**_

_**2**_

"Okay girls, we are here," Natsuki turned off the car engine as she turned around to face her two daughters and one little devil, "This is Yuuki-chan's birthday party, so please don't do anything to ruin it okay?"

Kiyo laughed, causing Natsuki to turn her focus to her, "This goes especially for you Kiyo-chan. Okay?"

"Yes..." Kiyo replied without paying attention as she tried to open the car door without avail, since it was locked from outside, "mom..." she whimpered.

"Just remember, no ice cream if you don't behave." Shizuru smiled at her wife's threat as she stepped out of the car to un-strap Fujino's seatbelt, who was still waiting inside the car along with Duri. Meanwhile Kiyo was already inside the Zhang family's home.

"You okay Duri-chan?" Shizuru asked as she noticed her daughters distressed complexion as she lowered Fujino to the ground as the raven-haired six- year old held tightly to her mother.

"I don't want to go." Duri answered quietly, Shizuru just barely able to hear, "Ara...and why is that?"

Before Duri could answer, Natsuki appeared beside her and took her out from the car as she carried her inside as Duri tried to kick her way out of her mother's strong hold. "We already talked about this Duri-chan, so behave."

Natsuki commanded as she lowered the girl down before entering, by which time Duri was now absolutely quiet, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of the others.

"What is wrong Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as she came up behind them with Fujino in hand. "The usual, you know Duri is scared of Yuuki-chan," Natsuki answered as she opened the front door as Nao walked towards them with her younger daughter, Jayden, trailing behind her while tugging at her shirt, "About time mutt, I was wondering why that little Tasmanian devil of yours showed up without it's progenitors."

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "Shut up spider, where's the cake?" Nao laughed as she led them towards the center where other guests, mostly Otomes, where situated. Shizuru followed them, still amused at the way that both Natsuki and Nao had taken to their old memories of past lives and even joked with each other over it, using their old nicknames they had used with each other back then.

Jayden was no longer attached to her mother Nao as she hung back with Fujino. "It's been a long time Jay-chan," Fujino commented with a smile, "yea, a whole two weeks!" Jayden replied, since they usually saw each other everyday at school or at least weekly during summers, but this summer Fujino had gone to Kruger Island to visit her grandparents there, and had just returned the day before.

"No!" Kiyo laughed at Diana's screams as she pushed her onto the pool. "Why did you do that?!" Diana asked as she came up for air, "Cause it's fun, duh" Kiyo replied as she stuck her tongue out to the blonde who tried to climb out from the pool before being pushed inside again as Kiyo jumped atop of her making both of them fall down inside.

"Kruger..." Haruka voiced dangerously as she watched from the sliding glass doors the 'abuse' her daughter was suffering at the hands of the Kruger child. "What?" Natsuki asked pointing outside to the girls, "Your daughter is obviously enjoying it."

Haruka's eyebrows twitched, "What the hell Kruger! My daughter is only eight like yours! So she does NOT enjoy your daughter's ministrations!"

The other guests at the party turned surprised at Haruka's loud outburst, "I think you mean mistreatment, dear, although I believe Kruger-san is right," Yukino said as she joined the two women to watch outside to the pool area where Diana was obviously flustered by the blushing that tinted her face as Kiyo teased her.

"Everybody come inside!" Nao said, well ordered, from the living room. Once everyone was inside, they began singing happy birthday to Yuuki.

**'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"**

"Make a wish Yuuki-chan," Nina instructed her now seven-year old as she was about to blow the candles, but was surprised when instead of doing this, Yuuki turned to Duri.

"I don't want a wish, I want Duri-chan!" Yuuki stated before blowing her candles, leaving not only Duri but also a few others wide eyed, even Natsuki, whose jaw seemed to have unhinged as she watched the red headed birthday girl that had just pronounced she wanted her baby girl, blow the candles happily.

As the room burs into laughter, Duri fainted for the first time in her short life due to too much blood in her head from all the blushing.

'_Damn the Kruger Curse…'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Please review :D**


	3. Shopping Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Otome/Mai-HiME. Sunrise Does. I do claim ownership for my original characters and my story.**

**Mai Otome: The Next Generation**

_**Scrapbook**_

_**3**_

"So...exactly why couldn't we just send the maids to do the shopping like we always do?" Natsuki asked as she pushed the cart along the grocery store. She hated doing the groceries.

"Because, like I told Natsuki before, the girls need to be exposed to more things outside of home. It is vital for their healthy development," Shizuru answered as she walked beside Natsuki with Duri in her arms. Although the one and a half year old already knew how to walk, she cried whenever Shizuru would put her down or anybody besides her mothers would try to pick her up.

"You've been reading more of those parenting books haven't you?" Shizuru pouted at her wife's question, "Does my Natsuki think I am unable to learn parenting skills without a book? Does she find me that bad of a mother?"

Natsuki freaked instantly, "What?! No! I didn't mean it like that! You're a great mother!"

Shizuru smiled victoriously, her faked pout already gone, "Well I'm glad. Now how about you take Kiyo-chan and find some cereals while I take Duri-chan with me to get some mayo for my Natsuki?"

"Okay!" Natsuki replied with a bright grin, "We can meet up in the dairy aisle."

Shizuru nodded and watched as Natsuki sped off towards the cereal isle with Kiyo in the cart seat. 'That shall be entertaining' she thought with a smile before walking off with the little bluenette in arms.

"Cereal, cereal, cereal" Natsuki chanted while walking through the aisle without any idea of which one to get. "Do you know which one your mommy wants?" Natsuki asked her daughter who only replied with a frown and pointed at a red box with colored circles. "This one?" Kiyo nodded as Natsuki took the box and placed it on the cart. "Okay let's go find mommy and Duri-chan." Kiyo had been mad since they entered the store and placed her on the child's seat on the cart. Shizuru didn't want her running around like a crazy child like she usually did at home.

"Mutt?" Natsuki turned when she heard the red-head's voice behind her. "I never thought I would live to see the day when the almighty principal of Garderobe would be shopping at a grocery store. I knew this was my lucky day since I got up this morning.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Shizuru forced me to come because she says the girls need more experiences in the real world or something like that."

"In the real world? Aren't they a little to young for that? Besides, they'll get enough of that in Garderobe, just like you did." Nao laughed when Natsuki blushed, "Not that kind of experiences idiot!"

"Besides, if you ask me, your children were doomed from their birth, I mean, look at you, who would want you as a mother? I understand Shizuru, but…come on, you?" Natsuki grabbed the nearest cereal box and threw it to the column's head. "Of course they want me! I feel sorry for little Yuuki though, like seriously, Nina is cool but you?"

As the two adults bickered back and forth, Kiyo took this as her chance to escape. She had been put on the cart since they entered the store, taking away her freedom while her twin was allowed to be carried. Sure, she was more of a troublemaker, but Kiyo didn't think it was fair, and she was mad.

Kiyo climbed carefully down the cart and made her way silently to the lowest shelf of cereals, and decided to take revenge by doing something that she knew would upset her blue-haired mother. She grabbed the nearest cereal box and pulled it down, repeating the process as she ran down the aisle, throwing down as many cereal boxes as she could before Natsuki and Nao both turned to find Kiyo smiling up at them with cereal boxes sprawled all over the floor behind her.

Nao laughed as Natsuki's face began to redden. 'KI-YO-CHAN!!!"

"Huh?" both Shizuru and Duri turned their attention when they heard a very familiar voice, and right now, very loud as well. "Looks like Kiyo-chan has made mom mad, should we go save her?" Shizuru asked as she smiled at Duri who just giggled back.

"Come back here Kiyo!" Kiyo ignored her mother as she ran down the other side, her mother unable to catch her as she kept stepping on boxes of cereal. Nao doubled over in laughter as the brunette giggled her way down the aisle, but looked up when the giggles ceased abruptly.

"Ara…" Shizuru had just been run into by her young daughter, who's laughter stopped as soon as she realized who she had just bumped into in her escapade. Shizuru smirked when she found Natsuki on the floor rubbing her knee after having slipped on one of the boxes. Natsuki smiled in relief back at her, "Thank God you're here."

Shizuru looked down at Kiyo who just smiled brightly at her before hugging her leg as she giggled and said what would become her most often used word as she grew up.

"Oops."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading :D  
I hope you guys liked it. Please review. Remember that this one-shots are not in chronological order. So they go back and forth :D If there is a character you would like to see a childhood moment of, please tell me. I am always eager to see my reader's ideas :D **


	4. Too Much TV

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing and reading my story :D**

**A special dedication of this chapter to Urooj-san. Thank you for reviewing and this one is specially for you because you asked for one with Duri-chan and Yuuki-chan, so here it goes :D**

**Hope you like it and review :)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Otome/Mai-HiME. Sunrise Does. I do claim ownership for my original characters and my story.**

**Mai Otome: The Next Generation**

_**Scrapbook**_

_**4**_

"Awww, Shizu-kaachan served me tomatoes again..." Kiyo said with a frown as she looked down to her bento box.

"That's because you never eat vegetables and you need them to be healthy." Duri stated matter-of-factly to her twin sister without looking up from her own lunch.

Kiyo sighed and was about to take a bite when she suddenly looked up, a smirk forming in her face when she saw Fujino walking towards them. "Hi Fuji-chan," Duri greeted as her eight-year old sister took a seat with them underneath the thick foliage of the tree. "Fujino, eat this," Kiyo commanded as she extended the small cherry tomatoes to her sister.

"You eat them Kiyo-neechan, Shizu-kaachan will get mad at me if I eat them for you." Fujino said knowing that Kiyo was always getting in trouble for not eating vegetables.

"She'll get even madder if I tell her that you were the one that let loose the rats in our science lab," the fifth grade Kiyo threatened with an evil smirk.

"But that was you!" Fujino shot back glaring at her sister.

"They don't know that." Kiyo said smugly.

"You wouldn't dare..." The third grader said cautiously.

"You have no idea..." Kiyo said with a mocking tone. "Just try me..."

"Fine!" Fujino exclaimed as she snatched the tomatoes from Kiyo's chopsticks.

Kiyo laughed triumphantly as Duri released an exasperated sigh after the heated exchange between her sisters. Fujino stood up and walked away to where Jayden and Yasashi where seating on the academy's steps.

"What?" Kiyo asked when she noticed Duri was staring at her. "I just made a business deal, I can't help I'm so good at it," Kiyo said finishing her lunch.

Duri rolled her eyes without replying. There was no point arguing with Kiyo.

"Duri-chan!" Duri gasped when she felt a pair of arms around her neck from behind. "Get off of me!" Duri said as she broke free from the red-head's hold.

"So how are you guys doing?" Yuuki asked as she sat next to the twins. The fourth grader did not see the smirk on Kiyo's face.

"Oi, now that I remember I have a question for you!" Kiyo said with exaggerated enthusiasm. Duri looked at her sister quizzically, knowing nothing good could come from Kiyo.

"Well," Kiyo started as she began her best impression of a concerned parent she had seen on television earlier that week, "Exactly what are your intentions with Duri-chan?"

Both Yuuki's and Duri's faces became dark with a red blush that covered them. Duri tried glaring at Kiyo, but with her blush, she had no effect at all, not that she had much to begin with.

Yuuki quickly recovered. "Well, now that you ask, my plan is to make Duri-chan my wife and have a lot of little chibi-Duris and chibi-Yuukis running around our house." Yuuki stated with a smile plastered on her blushing face.

"Well, now that it's not a surprise anymore..." Yuuki began as she turned to the red-faced bluenette, "Would you like to marry me?" The nine-year old asked as she kneeled down to one knee just like she had seen her favorite actress on television had done.

Duri felt she was going to die from the embarrassment as she noticed all of the students were focused on them. She looked down at Yuuki and found a pair of emerald orbs looking back at her expectantly. Looking to her sister that had brought this onto her, she found Kiyo doubled over in laughter.

Duri's eyebrow twitched in anger as she took her empty bento box and threw it to Yuuki's head, "Baka!"

Yuuki was left stunned as she saw Duri walking away quickly. She rubbed her head. "Ouchie..."

"Oh well, don't give up." Kiyo said with a grin, thinking if she should apologize, but it didn't seem likely.

"Oh, of course not," Yuuki replied with a wide smile, "I'll ask her again until she says yes."

"That's the spirit!" Kiyo said patting the girl on the back before running off to catch Duri.

"Good job," Krystal said as she came up beside Yuuki. "Yea, now everyone knows you are the number one stalker of Duri Kruger!" Hana said since she had seen the proposal just like the whole student body had. "And you even gave some dudes nosebleeds!" Krystal added. The academy they attended was the most prestigious co-ed school in Windbloom. Their mothers had sent them there so that they could socialize well with both girls and boys before they entered Garderobe.

"Yea well, she'll give in sooner or later," Yuuki said before walking off with her friends.

'_I have waited for years, surely I can wait more...right?'_


	5. Hormones! Hormones! Hornies!

**A/N: Another beautiful moment in the lives...**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME/Mai-Otome. I do own my original characters.**

**Mai Otome: The Next Generation**

_**Scrapbook**_

_**5**_

"Can somebody please remind me why we do this every year?" Nao asked annoyed as she came back towards the group of adults after having stopped a fight between Yuuki and Krystal. Natsuki sighed, "Because we need to let the kids bond, since not all of them go to the same school."

"I knew that mutt!" Nao said as she took a spot next Nina as her wife began to rub sun-block lotion on her back. "So Kiyo-chan and Duri-chan will be entering Garderobe this year correct?" Mashiro asked as she sipped from her drink. Yes, even the queen had to attend this family gatherings.

"Yes," Shizuru answered, "My two babies will be first-year corals." Natsuki huffed, "Babies? Would a baby do that?" she asked as she pointed towards the beach where Kiyo and Diana had begun to make out 'behind' a large rock where they thought they wouldn't be seen, except for the fact that the whole group of parents could see them, save the other teens.

Yukino gasped as Shizuru smirked. Natsuki blushed as the whole group began to laugh, but before she got up to get them, she saw Haruka stomping over to them. The whole group turned their attention towards the fuming blonde who had been coming back to join the group after getting some drinks, but caught sight of the two fifteen-year olds.

"**JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!**" Kiyo jumped back from Diana at the thunderous sound of Haruka's voice. "Au-aunt Haruka…" Kiyo stuttered as the older of the two blondes before her charged towards her. "Don't touch Kiyo!" Diana said as she stepped in front of Kiyo to protect her from the rage of her mother. "What are you doing with her?" Haruka asked her daughter, by this time Yukino, Natsuki and Shizuru had all arrived at the scene. "Haruka, please calm down. They are just kids." Yukino tried reasoning, but Haruka wasn't having it, "Kids? Kids don't make out like they did!" Shizuru was unable to hold her laughter any longer, startling those around her, "Haruka-chan, please don't be upset. I am sure that when you were fifteen, you did something like this…" She said, before glancing at Natsuki, "I know Natsuki did…"

Natsuki blushed and decided to make a run for it. She grabbed Kiyo and pulled her away with her, telling her they needed 'to talk'.

The rest of the teens where now looking at the scene, some on the sandy floor as they could not control their laughter. "Di-did you see that?!" Krystal asked as she crawled over to where Yuuki was buried under the sand, the sand moving up and down from her laughter. "Stupid them. Like why make out when the whole group of parents are in the vicinity? That makes no sense!" Yuuki said before turning to look where Duri was laying on a beach chair without paying any attention to the commotion her twin was causing. Yuuki smiled as she go got up from underneath the sand and quietly walked towards Duri. The bluenette was sleeping under her umbrella, seemingly unperturbed by the noises. Yuuki smirked as she took Duri's cold drink that was next to her and poured it down her cleavage from her bikini.

Duri's eyes snapped open to find Yuuki smirking down to her. Duri tried bolting up from her chair but was too late when the red-head straddled her and held her hands beside her. "I'm thirsty Duri-chan…" Yuuki whispered as she leaned to Duri's ear, blowing softly and making Duri shiver involuntarily. As Yuuki was about to lean into Duri where her drink had been poured, she was halted when her bikini's neck strap was pulled back.

"Off, now." Nao commanded to her daughter, feeling pity for the poor Kruger that was left stunned after her daughter's actions. Yuuki reluctantly did as ordered and got off from Duri, feeling pride that she could have that effect on the girl. "Seriously Yuuki. For a fourteen-year old, you are _way_ too hormonal." Nao said as she took her daughter back beside Krystal and Jayden, giving Krystal a warning glare when she noticed the proximity she had with her daughter Jayden.

Nao returned to her previous spot where Nina, Arika, Mashiro, Chie and Aoi where sitting. " I swear, this kids are way too horny." Nao commented, which caused Mashiro to smirk, "Your children perhaps, but my kids know how to behave." Chie laughed, "Really Mashiro-san? I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Mashiro and the rest turned to see Hana and Yasashi swimming in the water, both a little too cozy with each other for Mashiro's liking. "What is your daughter doing?" Mashiro asked Chie, who only smirked, "I don't know…teaching Yasashi-chan how to swim?" Arika laughed, "Although it certainly looks like it, Yasashi already knows how to swim since she was younger."

"Damn it…I should've made Mai come with us. She usually can keep the whole group in order. All this hormonal teens are way too much for me. I already have enough of that in Garderobe, I don't want this in a vacation." Natsuki complained as she came back with Shizuru, Haruka and Yukino to the group. Kiyo had returned to the group of teens, but she had been ordered to stay in plain view without any more making out. "I agree. At least I don't have to worry about Hinata." Haruka said as she sat beside Yukino. Hinata had decided to visit her grandparents instead. Xavier had also stayed with his own grandparents, Chie's parents.

"My little girl better be okay with Mai." Natsuki said. She had not wanted Fujino to spend her vacation with Ruby in the Black Valley, but after much insisting from Fujino, Ruby, Mai, Shizuru, and even Mikoto, she was forced to allow it. "She is okay, I bet she's having more fun that we are," Shizuru said trying to make Natsuki feel better, although it did not work when Natsuki began to play several scenarios in her mind of what her little girl could be doing with Ruby if they were as hormonal as this girls here, and knowing Shizuru had probably passed on her horny personality to Fujino as well, she knew chances were that Fujino was having a lot of fun.

'_Too much fun.'_


	6. That Thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Otome/Mai-HiME. Sunrise Does. I do claim ownership for my original characters and my story.**

**Mai Otome: The Next Generation**

_**Scrapbook**_

_**6**_

_.Poke._

Duri's eyebrows furrowed as she peeked inside her youngest sister's room and saw Kiyo's hand squeezed between the crib's bars to poke the baby who slept soundly.

_.Poke._

Kiyo giggled softly as the baby stirred. She didn't like the baby. It had come into _her _house and had taken _her _mothers' attention from her. Even Duri seemed to enjoy the baby more than playing with her. She frowned, remembering the countless times she would try to get Duri to play with her, but her twin wouldn't want to, instead wanting to spend time with the pest.

_Poke._

The baby's cry sounded through the room as she was awaken from her deep slumber. Natsuki looked down from her book to Shizuru who was lying in her lap. "Your turn." She said as the brunette sighed, "But we just managed to get her in bed." Natsuki chuckled lightly, "Oh well. I said the same thing last night and that didn't stop her from crying."

Shizuru rose from the sofa and made her way to the flight of stairs where Duri was coming down, her arms wrapping around Shizuru's waist almost knocking her out of balance. "Kiyo-chan did it! Kiyo-chan did it!" She cried in her mother's abdomen. Shizuru patted the bluenette's soft tresses and looked up at the top of the stairs to find the young Kiyo running wildly towards her room.

Natsuki, having heard Duri's accusation and having seen Kiyo running out from Fujino's room, ran past Shizuru and Duri and found Fujino crying uncontrollably. "Shhhh…Sh…It's okay Fuji-chan…Mommy is here…" She cooed as she held the crying baby in her arms.

Shizuru watched from the doorway with Duri still perched to her side not wanting to let go. It never failed to amaze her how Natsuki could be cold and harsh at times but with her family, her impenetrable exterior melted away to show her soft and loving side. Kiyo, in particular, took advantage of this side of her bluenette mother to do as she wished, but Shizuru was another story.

"Ki-yo-chan…." Shizuru trailed off as she entered her brunette daughter's room. Kiyo was lying on the middle of the carpeted floor with a wet towel covering her face. "Sooo Hotttttt…" The young girl said without moving any limb, making Shizuru's eyebrow raise in confusion and amusement. Kiyo was as random as a 4 year old could possibly get. It was nowhere near hot since it was fall and the entire mansion was air conditioned either way.

Duri also watched with amusement from her mother's side. Her twin could be quite weird at times, it was a mystery how they could have been born from the same woman during the same birth. Natsuki, now having joined them after subduing Fujino's cries, also watched from the door way.

"Shizuru?" She asked as they all stared at the immobile little body in the floor, "Yes Natsuki?" Shizuru replied without adverting her gaze from Kiyo.

"Did that thing really come out from me?"

* * *

**A/N: Yea, I know it's cheesy but I just had to do this. It came up after my mom told me some kids are bad with their little siblings when they are born. (I wasn't like that, but it came up after a discussion about psychology dealing with birth order :P lol )**

**Hope you liked it :D Please review :D**


	7. New Puppy

**A/N: Here is a little thing I thought up the other night while I was going to bed and had to write it in my ipod lol :P Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Otome/Mai-HiME. Sunrise Does. I do claim ownership for my original characters and my story.**

**Mai Otome: The Next Generation**

_**Scrapbook**_

_**7**_

"Girls, please come here." Natsuki called the twins who had been sitting on the carpet in front of the television screen watching a show from the old world that Natsuki had bought them at an antiques store called _'Power Rangers'_.

Duri quickly scrambled to her feet and made her way to the sofa where Natsuki and Shizuru sat side by side with Natsuki's hand settled lightly atop Shizuru's stomach.

A few seconds passed and the two-year old brunette made no attempt to move. Natsuki quirked a brow while Shizuru did her best to not laugh. "Kiyo-chan, that includes you too." Natsuki said, this time her voice holding a more commanding tone.

Kiyo sighed, rolled her eyes, and without bothering to stand up, crawled her way towards them. Once she was situated before them, Natsuki continued, "Okay girls, you know how you said you wanted a puppy the other day but we said we couldn't get one then but we'd get one later?"

Duri grinned and nodded while Kiyo jumped up and climbed atop Natsuki while screaming with joy, "You got us a puppy? Where is the puppy? I WANT TO SEE MY PUPPY!"

Shizuru could not help but giggle as Natsuki tried to calm their daughter down to no avail as the hyperactive child tried to move both of her progenitors out of the way thinking they had hid the puppy behind them.

"No Kiyo-chan, we didn't get a puppy. We got something much better..." Natsuki started once she was able to get a hold of Kiyo and placed her on the carpet beside her sister. Now both girls looked at them curiously, not sure what could be better than a puppy.

Natsuki smiled proudly as she rubbed Shizuru's abdomen lovingly, "Shizu-kaachan is pregnant! You're going to both be big sisters to a little baby girl! Isn't that great?"

A long silence filled the room as the twins looked at Natsuki expectantly. They were waiting for their blue-haired mother to start laughing suddenly and pull out a puppy from behind the sofa or something. When nothing happened, Shizuru cleared her throat, "It's true girls. Mommy is pregnant. You will have a little sister!"

Duri sprang up and hugged Shizuru whilst being careful "not to hurt the baby." Duri looked up into crimson orbs, "When will we have the baby?"

"In a few months Duri-chan. Soon you will have a little sister to love and take care of! It will be great!" Natsuki answered for her wife. She herself was still ecstatic about the news.

A sudden sob made them all turn to Kiyo who was tearing up. "I-I wanted...I want..." Now tears were flowing freely, "I WANT A PUPPY NOT A SISTER!" Kiyo screamed loudly before getting up and running as fast as her legs could carry her up to her room where she hid in the closet crying.

Natsuki ran after the girl with Shizuru following behind carrying a confused Duri and went into the brunette's room.

"Kiyo-chan! Please don't cry! Don't you want a sister?" Natsuki tried to calm the child down but it didn't work.

"No Mama! Mama lied! Natsuki-mama says I get a puppy! NATSUKI-KAACHAN LIED TO ME!"

The girl's loud screams from inside the closet were deafening to her parents and sister. Shizuru turned to her spouse with a glare, "Natsuki. You have to fix this. This could end up in our daughter losing her trust in you. Do you want that?"

Natsuki gulped, "N-No. Of course not."

Needless to say, the next day the Kruger household welcomed a new puppy into the family.

And a few months later, a new baby.

* * *

**Please review :) **


	8. Seriously

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Otome/Mai-HiME. Sunrise Does. I do claim ownership for my original characters and my story.**

**Mai Otome: The Next Generation**

_**Scrapbook**_

_**8**_

Natsuki flipped through the manga as she hoped to pass the time faster until Shizuru got home from the meeting with the council she had that afternoon. '_Damn it Akko! Do something! Tell her you are in love with her already!_'

The Garderobe Headmistress was a big manga fan and her current manga was getting on her nerves. '_Stop avoiding Akko! I'm gonna shoot Mari in the face if she doesn't stop avoiding her damn it!_'

She was sitting on the rocking chair between the two cribs where her and Shizuru's daughters slept soundly. Or so she thought.

Realizing it was better to take a break before she killed the characters through her imagination, she decided to check on the twins. Glancing at Duri first, she saw her daughter sleeping peacefully.

Turning over to Kiyo and expecting to find the same thing, she panicked when she saw Kiyo squirming around abnormally.

Natsuki jumped up from the chair and moved towards Kiyo's crib where the baby was lying on its back but with arms spread wide and flailing about. Her chubby legs were pulled towards her before being quickly flexed out fully seconds later. The baby's mouth was agape as she made strange sounds and her eyes seemed to look around the room for something or someone.

"OH MY GOD!" Natsuki wanted to pick her up and see what was wrong but she had read a lot of scary things about ways babies died and such that she did the most logical thing to do in case of an emergency.

_At the council meeting..._

"So therefore as I stated before, it is most reasonable that the council would-"

"Shizuru-san, your wife is on the line. She says it's an emergency!" The secretary called out after bursting into the very important meeting. She had been given orders by the Archmeister to put her wife through immediately no matter what since being first time mothers, Natsuki was having issues adjusting and learning and Shizuru had to be there for her through it all.

Shizuru did not spare a glance to the council before dashing off to answer Natsuki's call.

"Natsuki? Honey? What's wrong?"

_"SHIZURU! THE BABY!__ THERE'!"_

"Honey I don't understand a word you're saying? What's wrong with the girls?"

_"KIYO! SHIZURU I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! COME PLEASE! COME HOME!"_

No more words were needed before Shizuru was materialized and making her way back home as fast as she could.

Shizuru entered the nursery room, her robe still materialized not having bothered to take it off and found Natsuki standing beside the crib. As soon as she heard the familiar jingling of Shizuru's robe and heard the steps, Natsuki turned to her wife, "Shizuru I didn't know what to do! I think she is dying! I might kill her if I touch her! She keeps moving like she is having a heart attack or something!"

Shizuru moved to the side of the crib and found the same thing Natsuki had and quickly realized she had seen this before when she was over at her mother's house where Kiyo had done the same thing.

Natsuki watched in horror when a soft chuckle escaped the Graceful Amethyst as she picked up the baby and turned her around to let her lie in the crib belly down.

Kiyo quickly resumed her nap.

"Shi-Shizuru. But how? How did you know?" Natsuki could not believe she had freaked out so badly and had tears in her eyes. Shizuru moved to her wife and embraced her, "Don't worry she is okay. All she wanted was to flip onto her belly is all."

Natsuki melted in relief into her wife's embrace, "How did you know?"

"Ara, well when Natsuki was _very _busy shooting virtual creatures with my father last weekend on the gaming console, the same thing happened and before I could freak out about it, my mother took the chance to explain it to me and showed me what needed to be done."

Natsuki pulled back slightly to see her lover's face, "Seriously?"

Shizuru smiled, "Seriously."

**A/N: I hope you liked it :) This actually happened to me, well my mom was freaking out because she thought I was dying until my grandmother taught her otherwise lol :P Please review :)**


End file.
